Una amortentia similar
by Daap
Summary: Cuando dos personas tienen gustos similares, puede ser que su destino se relacione. Lo se, pésimo summary, pero mi imaginación no ayuda. Aviso: "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generation: The story before the books".


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

**Aviso:** "_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generation: The story before the books"._

-Ahora, comiencen a hacer su filtro de muertos en vida. Recuerden que la pareja que lo haga mejor tendrá la oportunidad de oler la amortentia que yo preparé –dijo un ya viejo profesor Slughorn

-Crees que lo vamos a hacer mejor Scorp? –preguntó una pelirroja a su mejor amigo

-Espero Rose –respondió el rubio-, porque quisiera saber cómo es nue… Mi amortentia-

-¿Puedes cortar tú los asfódelos? -preguntó Rose mientras ojeaba el libro de posiciones

-Claro -respondió este

(Rato después)

-La pareja ganadora son ¡El Sr. Malfoy y la Sta. Weasley! –exclamo el profesor- Esta es el mejor filtro de muertos en vida que he visto en los últimos 20 años. Me atrevería a decir que con una cucharada podría matar a todas las personas de 5to año. Ahora síganme para que le digan a toda la clase a que huele su amortentia –Rose y Scorpius le siguieron hasta un caldero que tenía un líquido de color rosa pálido- Primero las chicas, Sr. Malfoy- le dijo el viejo al rubio. Rose se acercó a su amortentia y con cara confundida dijo

-Huele a –se acercó un poco- Hojas de libro, madera de escoba y –entonces se alejó medio confundida- Algo que he olido en la casa de Scorp –esto último lo susurro, pero el rubio le escucho y sonrió, divertido

-Perdone Sta. Weasley, pero ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo? –pregunto el profesor

-¡A, si claro! Dije… dije que algo que había olido en la casa de un amigo –contesto nerviosa

-Ok –dijo el profesor medio confundido por la actitud de una de sus mejores estudiantes- Su turno, Sr. Malfoy- entonces el rubio se acercó y dijo

-Huele a –se acercó- Hojas de libros, madera de escoba -toda la clase estaba conteniendo una risa por el sonrojo de ambos chicos-. Y a algo que he olido en la madriguera.

-Qué curioso. La última vez que dos alumnos tuvieron la amortentia tan similar terminaron juntos –para este punto ya toda la clase estaba riendo a carcajadas, meno las chicas del club de fans de Scorpius y uno que otro chico a quien le gustaba Rose- Muy bien clase, ya se pueden ir.

(Rato después)

-¿Es enserio Albus? –pregunto una pelirroja que estaba sentada en la sala común de Slytherin. Esta estaba del color de su cabello por tanto reír- No puedo creer que Scorpius y Rose tengan la misma amortentia.

-Pues créetelo Lily –respondió Albus- Tendrías que haberlos visto ¡Estaban peor que un tomate!- exclamo

-¿Cuánto creer que dure para que admitan que se gustan? –pregunto Lily

-No lo sé –respondió el pelinegro mirando al fuego. En eso llegó el rubio con una muy enojada pelirroja cargada por los hombros

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que admitas que el ultimo olor de tu amortentia fue algo de mi casa! –exclamo Scorpius

-Lo admitiré cuando tu admitas que si sabias cual era ese olor que te recordó a la madriguera –contraatacó Rose

-Y eso pasara cuando los dos admitan que se gustan –tercio Lily en la discusión

-¡Lily! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo, ocasionando la risa de la pelirroja menor y el azabache

-Rose ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos en la madriguera? ¿Lo del chico que te gustaba? –preguntó Lily

-Si –respondió Rose, levemente sonrojada

-Y Scorpius ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el jueves acerca de la chica que te trae loco? –pregunto de nuevo

-Si –respondió Scorpius

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a ambas personas que ustedes están enamorados de ellos? –preguntó "inocentemente" la pelirroja

-No te atreverías –amenazaron ambos

-Pruébenme –y salió corriendo fuera de la sala común

-¡Lily ven aquí! –exclamaron ambos, mientras corrían tras ellos, dejando a un azabache rodando por el piso de la risa

**Este one-shot se me ocurrió en dos momentos. La idea principal (lo de la amortentia) se me ocurrió mientras escribía mi otro fic "Los Visitantes del Futuro". Y la otra parte mientras veía Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. De nuevo se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver? Sinceramente en ocasiones creo que a mi cabeza le hacen falta unos cuantos tornillos.**

**Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

**Daap**


End file.
